


A Sense of Self

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Kink Meme, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Violent Slurs, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is being sexually harassed by his boss, but refuses to tell his Master, Puck, because he doesn't want to be a burden. When Puck finds out, he is understandably angry and devises a punishment to suit the crime.</p><p>From this <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23649506#t23649506">GKM</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Incited, encouraged, and also beta'd by cwshowspodcast.
> 
>  **WARNING:** This fic contains violent, graphic, slurs and threats. They are delivered by the villain, who is Jesse.

Kurt walked through the door after another long day at the office. It was getting worse. He had hoped that Jesse would back off, but it didn’t seem likely. Kurt huffed out a breath as he hung his coat in the closet and carried his messenger bag into the home office. He had more work to do - he always did - and he planned to work on it after a deep soak in the tub. It had been a trying day and he needed to relax before Puck came home from the firm. 

Thus far, he had managed to keep the problems off Puck’s radar, but it was getting harder. Now Jesse was calling his cell and harassing him at home too, calling and saying suggestive things or just breathing. Then there were the threats. They were the worst. Jesse was one sick puppy. Just how he’d gotten to be the assistant manager at a major design firm, Kurt would never know. He couldn’t help it, he kept replaying the last incident over and over again in his head, being pressed up against his own desk and Jesse hissing in his ear, “I just want to bend you over this desk so bad, Hummel. You’d let me too, wouldn’t you, you little slut. You pretend you don’t want it, but you do. I’ll make you want it. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you bleed. I’m gonna wrap my fingers around your throat and squeeze until you flop around on the end of my dick like a fuckin’ fish. I know you want it, you little perv.”

Being a graphic designer, and one of the best, Kurt got to wear whatever he wanted, which always included his collar, prominently displayed, not half-hidden under a shirt or something. He wore it like Jesse wore his wedding ring, but where Kurt saw beauty, Jesse saw perverted desire. 

Just the feel of Jesse's breath against his skin made him want to scrub until his neck was raw and red. 

He had no idea how to make Jesse stop. If he told someone at work, they would probably just dismiss it as more of Kurt’s drama. Besides, he knew what the statistics were on successful male harassment suits. Hint, not good. 

He was in way over his head, but if he brought this to Puck - such a burden. Puck worked hard, pulling down long hours at the law firm so he could make partner. He did not need Kurt making more problems for him. He was here to make Puck’s life easier, serve, bring pleasure. No, that wasn’t showing Puck how much he loved and adored him, burdening him with even more problems. That wasn’t what his contract, his place in Puck’s life was about. 

Sinking into the tub, he tried to think of a way out, but an hour later he was no closer to a solution. Heaving himself out, he dried himself off and moisturized before going to the kitchen, slipping on an apron, and making dinner. This was the way it was supposed to be, Puck coming home to good food, a drink or two, and a nice foot massage before, perhaps, some great sex. 

He finished setting the table as the hall clock struck eight. Quickly, he came into the hallway and got to his knees in front of the door to wait for Puck to arrive home. He sat with his back arched hands behind his head and eyes lowered. Slowly, methodically, he counted backwards from 100 as he relaxed and sank into a better head space, trying to get ready for the night ahead. About 10 minutes later the door was unlocking, opening and Kurt saw Puck’s feet come into view.

“Baby.” Puck’s hand ruffled his hair in the way that Kurt both loved and hated. “I’ve been thinking about this all day, coming home to you.” A finger hooked into the d-ring on the front of his collar and tugged. “C’mere.” Kurt stood and cheerfully accepted a long, wet kiss. “That’s my pretty baby. Put dinner on the table and get me a whiskey. I’m absolutely starving.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

With a parting swat on Kurt’s ass, Puck went to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Five minutes later he was sitting down to dinner at the table with Kurt curled up, leaning against his leg. 

Kurt was happy, so happy. This is what he knew how to do, be perfect. His life existed to make Puck’s life easier, better. And he was good at this. Very good. 

“Dinner is good. I like the sun dried tomatoes. Nice touch.” He took a long swallow of his water. “Why don’t you have dessert after this and then we’ll play a little with your present.” 

“Present?” Kurt’s eyes lit up. 

“Go look in my briefcase.” 

Jumping up, Kurt scampered to the office Puck kept and opened the briefcase. Inside were three long tapers, purple, soy wax. Taking them carefully into hand, he brought them back to the dining room. “They’re beautiful, Master. May I take them into the bedroom?” 

“Get them ready first.” Puck dug his lighter out of his pocket and slid across the table to Kurt. “When you’re done, I’ve got some dessert for you.” 

Kurt smiled, then, taking the lighter, he rushed off to clip the wicks before putting the new candles and lighter on the bedside table. 

An hour later, after giving his master a leisurely blow job, Kurt found himself tied spread-eagle to the bed, gagged, and covered in little drips of purple wax. It was so, so good. Looking up at his master, Kurt arched into the next three drops which covered his left nipple. He loved the look in his master’s eyes when he embraced the sting, when he arched his body and stretched himself like a beautiful painting. 

His phone rang. 

Kurt froze, his muscles not just tense, but rigid. Why hadn’t he turned his ringer off? 

“Expecting someone?” Puck teased. Turning, he picked up the phone from where Kurt had forgotten it on the side table. Kurt thrashed, trying anything to get Puck’s attention as he turned away to answer the phone, but with the gag in, he was helpless. “Hello? This is …” 

Kurt watched in horror as Puck turned pale. 

“What the fuck, dude!” he yelled. Then he pulled the phone away and hit the end button. Sitting on the side of the bed, he put his hand on Kurt’s chest for a moment, just thinking. Finally, he looked into Kurt’s eyes. “You know what that was?” 

Kurt seriously considered lying and he would have, except he was so terrible at it. Ever so slowly, he nodded his head. 

Puck blew out the candle he had been using and then undid the buckle on Kurt’s ball gag, removing it. “Get those often?” 

“I...”

“You’d better tell me.” 

“There’s a …” Kurt swallowed hard. “There’s a guy at work who’s been bothering me.” 

“Threatening you.”

“Yes.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

Kurt paused long enough for Puck to know the answer. 

Reaching behind Kurt’s neck, Puck unbuckled his collar. 

“No, please! Please! Don’t!” 

“Why not? You don’t trust me enough to be your master.” 

Kurt’s collar was off for the first time in a year and a half and he didn’t just feel naked, he felt stripped of his skin, like his neck has been flayed and the muscles exposed to the world. Puck looked just a bit shocked when Kurt started thrashing in his bonds. He never thrashed, he never fought, barely ever made a sound. He’s always perfectly submissive, but not right now. 

“Hold on! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Jumping up, Puck pulled at the velcro holding Kurt down on the bed. It was just velcro, but the way Kurt was yanking at it made it hard to release. Finally, he freed Kurt and pulled him close. “Hold on, baby. Hold on. We’re not breaking up. We’re taking a time out. That’s in your contract, remember?” 

No, Kurt didn’t remember. He hadn't bothered to look at the contract since he signed it. He’d never used a safeword, never asked to stop, nothing. 

Puck held him tightly whispering, “Not going anywhere. Not stopping. We’re still us. Us. You’re still my pretty baby. Calm down, baby. Can you calm down for me?” Pulling back a little, he wiped the tears away. Kurt hadn’t even realized he was crying. “Kurt?” 

“Can I … can I at least hold it?” 

“Sure.” Taking the collar off the nightstand, Puck laid it gently across Kurt’s fingers. “Why don’t we get a glass of wine and talk about this? I need to know what’s been going on and I need to know why you haven’t told me about it. All right?”

Kurt nodded, clutching the collar to his chest. “I … I’ll get this back?” 

Puck frowned. “I want to be honest with you, I’m … I just … this is serious, kay?” 

“But it’s not my fault!” 

“How do you figure that?” 

“I didn’t make those phone calls!” 

“But you didn’t tell me about them and that’s the point.” 

“I was perfect. I’ve been perfectly perfect! That’s what you need! You don’t need drama at the end of the day. You work so hard. You do so much for me! You deserve to come home and have -”

“Stop right there. You’re acting like this isn’t a relationship. A relationship goes two ways.”

“It is a relationship. But I am here to service you. I am here to please you and be what you need, your good boy. My issues at work aren’t what you need to deal with.”

Puck sighed. “Did I give you this impression? Did I do or say something to make you think I’m some delicate fuckin’ flower that can’t help you with your problems?” 

Kurt bit his lip. “No.”

“I might be your master, but I’m also your boyfriend. Right?”

Slowly, Kurt nodded his head. 

“You look like you’re not sure. Do you know that I love you?”

“Yes.” 

“And you love me, right?”

“Oh, yes.” 

“All right then.” Getting up, Puck went over to the closet and pulled out some pajamas, the silky, pretty ones. “Get dressed and come out to the living room. I’m going to go find some stuff.” Saying that, Puck slipped out of the room. 

Kurt contemplated erasing all the messages on his phone that Jesse left, but he knew that Puck would find out about them and he would be royally pissed. Those messages were evidence. That’s why Kurt kept them. Clutching the collar tightly in one hand, Kurt used other to to dress himself and then took the phone and slipped it into his shirt pocket. 

When he got to the living room, Puck was already sitting on the couch. Kurt tentatively sat next to him. Puck pulled him close and wrapped him in an afghan, snuggling him close. “I’ve made a decision I want you to know.” He took a deep breath. “We’re not going to break up over this. We’re going to talk, then we’re going to put your collar back on and you’re going to be punished. All right?” 

Kurt nodded. 

“It’s going to be the hardest punishment you’ve ever had and I’m going to do some things you really don’t like. All right?” 

Kurt nodded hesitantly. 

“Do you want some wine?”

Kurt shook his head.

“All right then, tell me what’s going on.”

For a little while, Kurt stared at the glass of wine Puck had already poured and left on the coffee table for him. Puck sat quietly, running his fingers gently up and down Kurt’s back. Finally, he took a deep breath and began. 

“About two months ago, not long after the new assistant manager was hired, there were several of us at lunch and he asked about my collar.”

~  
“You don’t look Goth,” Jesse said, “so why the collar? Not that it isn’t pretty. I like the leather work.” 

Kurt’s collar wasn’t just some plain piece of black leather. He’d designed it himself and Puck had it made for him. It was tooled with delicate swirls and leaves. Nothing ostentatious - quiet. The buckle was red and so were the eyelets. It had one d-ring at the front, something Puck had insisted upon, but otherwise resembled a beautiful, leather choker. 

His friend Mercedes answered for him. “We’ve been told it was a gift from his lawyer boyfriend.” 

“Was it?”

“Yes. I designed it and Puck had it made for me.” Kurt threw back his head to show it off better. 

“But why give you a collar?” Jesse pressed. “Unless you have one of **those** kind of relationships.” 

The girls both giggled and Kurt blushed. 

“You do?” 

Kurt admitted it because he was proud. His relationship with Puck was everything to him. “We are. He’s my master. We’re in love.” 

It would seem that Jesse St. James did not see love so much as filth and perversion in such a mark of possession. The next day he leaned casually against the wall by the coffee machine and asked Kurt if he had any tattoos. The man grinned and said, “If you were mine, I’d tattoo ‘Jesse’s Bitchboy’ on your ass.” 

“Ummm, uh, coffee?” Kurt stammered back like an idiot. 

It got worse from there, arriving at work to find little presents on his desk like butt plugs (‘Wear it and think of me’, the tag said), nipple clamps, or gags. Kurt would quickly hide them away so no one saw them. 

He avoided Jesse as much as possible and Jesse must have found that frustrating, because that’s when the threats began. 

_“You have the prettiest neck. I'd like to fit it between my fingers and slowly crush it."_

_"Have you ever thought about drowning? Because I think you'd look so good, chained down in a tank with water rushing in, struggling. Oh how I'd love to watch you struggle. It just makes my dick hard."_

_"I've been wondering, Hummel, wondering what your blood looks like."_

_"You know, they hang a person with the knot at the side of the neck so it will break when they kick the chair out from under them. If the knot is in back, they slowly suffocate. I wonder how long it would take you, your legs kicking uselessly at the air."_

_"I'd just like to lock you away, alone. I'd put in a little window, in your cage, so I could watch you painfully wither away."_

...and so it continued.  
~  
“And you didn’t tell me,” Puck whispered. “Why?”

“I didn’t want … I mean …” Kurt took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to burden you.” 

“You think that’s what you are? A burden? You don’t think that it’s part of what I do as both your master and your boyfriend to look out for you? Take care of you like you? Some badass I am.” 

“I just …”

“No, I know you. I know what you’re thinking. You’re still thinking that you’re privileged to have found anyone to love a kinky-ass fag like you. You think you’re messed up and that -” Puck took a deep breath. “You think you’re not beautiful. You think you’re not a goddamn prize.” 

Kurt just sat there, his head leaned against his master’s shoulder, unable to argue, his collar laying across his fingers. 

Puck took hold of Kurt’s shoulders, turning him to face each other. “Look at me.” Slowly, Kurt’s head lifted until their eyes met. “You are a kinky-ass fag and I love you. And you know what? You **are** a goddamn prize. I am so lucky to have you. Do you...Kurt, say something.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m going to punish you. Not a punishment really, but I’m going to stretch your boundaries to try to teach you something about what we are. Does that make sense?”

“I trust you. I do, I really do. And I … I want to …” Kurt frowned, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“You want to trust the trust that you have.” 

“Yes.” 

“I promise you, I will not betray you. What I want you to learn from this is that you need me. You want me. You are not a burden to me. You’re not. You’re everything to me and when you’re in distress, I’m in distress. You get me?”

“But …” 

Puck pulled him closer, enveloping him in a hug. “When you hurt and I find out, I hurt. And eventually, I always find out. When you hurt and you don’t tell me, when I find out, I hurt ten times as much because I hurt from what has happened to you and also how much you don’t trust me.” 

“I love you.”

“And now you need to trust me.” Shifting, Puck pulled Kurt close and stood, holding the slighter man in his arms. “I’m taking you to bed where I’m going to fuck you long and slow until you can’t possibly stand it anymore. Then I’m going to cuddle you all night long. In the morning we’ll begin your punishment. Then, after dinner, we’ll discuss your situation and decide what to do next. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Puck smiled. Carrying Kurt into the bedroom, he put him gently on the bed and then wrapped the collar around his throat. “I don’t think this fixes things, but I think it gives me a better idea of what I should look for.” 

“I promise I’ll tell you about these things in the future.” 

“No, you won’t.” Puck sighed. “But I know better now..” He smiled. “I love you, baby.” Leaning in, he gave Kurt a long kiss. 

~  
In the morning, Kurt woke second for the first time in a very long time. It seemed that telling Puck everything had exhausted him. He smelled bacon cooking and probably onions. Opening his eyes, he tried to look around, but there was a blindfold over them. 

He hated blindfolds. 

Struggling, he tried to take it off, but his hands were bound together and attached to the headboard. He tried to listen to see where his master was, but it felt like there was something over his ears and he couldn’t hear anything. 

“Master! Master!” Kurt struggled. “Master!” 

Two fingers appeared over his lips, telling him to quiet. Slowly, his master unhooked his bound hands from the headboard and helped him to sit up. He expected Puck to pull off whatever was covering his ears and tell him what was going on, but he didn’t. Instead he tugged on Kurt’s arms, pulling him up to stand. 

No, he wasn’t doing this! He wasn’t! He wasn’t going to trip and flounder around all day, helpless and reliant on his master. On someone else! 

Kurt sat and tried to pull away, but Puck wouldn’t let him. Reassuring hands stroked his sides, calming him. Tears streamed down Kurt’s cheeks, but he didn’t try to pull away again. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or frustrated or humiliated. At least he wasn’t naked. He could feel his soft pajamas still covering him. 

Slowly, patiently, Puck stood him back up again and guided him from the room. It seemed to take forever to walk to the dining room where Puck gently pushed him into a chair. 

Then Kurt was alone. He couldn’t even hear Puck walk away! Was he just standing there? Was he in the kitchen? Leaving the house? Was he laughing?

Oh, he could smell food. He could smell! It was … yes, it’d just been put on the table in front of him. But his hands were still bound. How was he supposed to eat it? Was this part of his punishment?

He felt a fork at his lips. No! He wasn’t doing this! He wasn’t being fed like a child! 

But the fork was patient and insistent, waiting for Kurt to calm down and open his mouth. 

Eggs with onion, bacon and some cheese. 

It tasted heavenly and Kurt wanted to cry some more. 

He ate all of his eggs and drank some juice that Puck held to his lips, then stood when Puck indicated he should and allowed himself to be guided out to the living room and deposited on the couch. 

He felt displaced, lost. What was he if he wasn’t caring for Puck? Useless. 

He strained to hear something, but his ears were completely covered. He sat for what felt like an eternity on the couch, his ears completely muffled. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. He counted slowly and carefully, trying to figure out how long he was sitting there. At around 600 seconds fingers touched his elbow, startling him. The soothing hands were back, calming him. Gently, Puck cuddled him close. 

He assumed it was Puck. What if it wasn’t?

No, his master wouldn’t do that to him. Involving other people was a hard limit they both agreed on. Wasn’t it? He searched his memory. Yes, they’d put that in his contract. Hadn’t they? He whimpered and Puck’s hands drew slow circles over his back in response. Slowly, Kurt drifted into a quiet space. He wasn’t sleeping, but he was drowsy and quiet, concentrating on the smell of Puck and the feel of Puck’s body against his, his master’s hands gently stroking his back. 

He hated it and he loved it all at once. 

Puck sat him up later and took him to the table again to eat lunch. It was a tuna fish sandwich this time and some chips. And water - Puck kept pushing water on him until he drank more than enough. 

Then he was deposited on the couch again, left to wait while Puck did who knows what. Alone. After a little bit he pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged. It felt almost like meditation, not being able to see or hear. Kurt contemplated rebellion, yelling, screaming... But this silence was almost starting to be nice. He felt someone sit on the couch before Puck touched his shoulder. Kurt nodded and that must have told Puck what he wanted to know because the touch disappeared again. 

Kurt just sat there, contemplating. His brain tripped and scampered from idea to idea, thinking lots of things. He thoroughly analyzed his current situation, both his punishment and the craziness at work. It was good to be able to take a step back and he realized Puck was right, he asked everything from himself, but didn’t give the opportunity for Puck to care for him in return. That had to stop. It was unfair of him. And he found he looked forward to being cared for sometimes. 

Finding his calm place led to thoughts about the projects he was working on. In some small way, Kurt was starting to enjoy it. He sat, content to create designs in his mind, dream up things he wanted to implement. His thoughts from there turned to art projects he hadn’t touched in a while like the half-finished painting in his studio. 

His bladder decided to interrupt his meditation time. 

Oh, my, all that water. Kurt really wanted to bitch his master out, but he didn’t even know if Puck was in the room. It would look stupid if he was sitting there talking to himself. And it certainly wasn’t something a perfectly submissive slave did. Kurt always tried to be perfect. 

He squirmed. 

All right, what was he supposed to do now. Well, he knew what his master wanted him to do, ask for help. This was so embarrassing. Water sports was not something they did. It wasn’t a hard limit or anything, but they both agreed they weren’t really into it. Kurt blushed even thinking about asking his master for this. 

He squirmed some more. 

Determined, he tried to redirect his thoughts to his art again, but once he’d started thinking about … attending to personal issues, he couldn’t stop. He squirmed. He bit his lip. He squirmed some more. Finally, he broke down and called out, “Master?” In just a few moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Master, I have to, you know...” His master took pity on him and helped him up, guiding him to the bathroom. 

The walk seemed faster this time. Were they moving more in sync than before? If they were, did that mean anything?

Too soon, Kurt felt the bathroom's cool tile under his feet. How were they going to...? What was he...? Was Puck going to watch? This was terribly embarrassing. 

Ohhh. His pants were pulled down and Puck's sure hand wrapped around his flaccid cock, aiming it. Kurt could feel his skin heat up, his blush spreading across his cheeks, down his neck, and over his chest. He probably looked like a well boiled lobster. Puck waited patiently. It seemed like forever before Kurt let go. Puck felt cool and professional about it, just shaking Kurt's dick when he was done and wiping him clean. His hands disappeared for a moment, presumably to clean them, because when they came back, two fingers tapped his ass cheek and they felt a little damp. At first he wasn't sure why Puck was doing that. He couldn't move any farther forward, his knees were already against the toilet bowl. Then Puck tapped again and Kurt realized he was asking if Kurt had to, you know, go the other way. He didn't think it was possible to be more embarrassed, but he was. Dropping his chin, he tried to shake his head no, but he just couldn't. His whole body was shaking. Puck tugged him backward a couple of shuffling steps and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest. Kurt just shook harder. He couldn't stop. 

Puck lifted Kurt into his arms and carried him over to...it felt like the bed. They tumbled back onto it a bit awkwardly. Puck wrapped Kurt up in a blanket and held him tightly. Eventually, Kurt stopped shaking. Grabbing ahold of Puck's shirt, he held on tightly, mewling softly into his boyfriend's, his master's neck. Dotting it with tiny butterfly kisses. 

Puck's strong hands rubbed quiet circles into his back. 

Unlike before, when Kurt's brain was racing a mile a minute, now he was completely calm, empty, suffused with warmth. Puck's chest vibrated slightly under his cheek. He wondered if Puck was singing. They hadn't sung together since the early days of their relationship. Humming, Kurt felt the vibrations increase. It made him smile. 

He didn't know how long they rested like that. It was so warm and safe. He started mumbling, which was embarrassing, but he couldn't make himself stop. "Warm. Safe. Nice. Haven't...haven't let myself feel like this in a long time. So sorry. So sorry." He took a deep breath. "Love you. Love you so much. Want to be perfect for you. Want you to be proud of me."

He felt the covering being lifted away from his ears. 

"Baby? Baby, you are perfect for me. You can't be more perfect than you are, so stop trying. I love you, Kurt. I don't love the idea of the perfect slave. I love you."

"Master?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice you were hurting. I want you to tell me when things are bothering you. I want to know when you don't enjoy something. I don't ever want you to say you love me just to please me."

"No, no, please!" Kurt groped around until he found the collar of his master's shirt, clenching it in his fingers. "Never. I would never say I love you and not mean it. I mean it every, every time more than the last." 

"Oh, Kurt." He felt his master's lips brushing over his hair. "Lay back." Puck gently pushed him back onto the mattress and Kurt allowed himself to be guided. He didn't subtly fight for control or stiffen and arch his back to thrust his chest out in a way he thought might please his master visually. He just relaxed and fell back into the mattress where his master was guiding him to. "That's so beautiful, baby."

"Master?"

Puck spread kisses along his jaw and over his collarbones as he removed Kurt's shirt. His fingers pinched Kurt's nipples hard, lifting him from the bed by them. Kurt keened in his throat, his body shivering. It felt like nothing he'd felt before. Puck let go, dropping him back to the bed. His hands shifted, clutching Kurt's hips, pulling him up and close. Kurt could feel the length and breadth of his master. "You ready for me?" Puck asked. 

"Master?" Kurt sobbed. It was the first time he'd ever not been ready, stretched, lubed, anticipating his master's every need. 

"Shhh, I know you're not. You're not supposed to be. I'm going to take care of you." He peppered kisses along Kurt's brow. "You don't always have to be ready. You don't always have to be perfect. Sometimes you need to let me take care of you." He groaned. "It's been so long since I opened you myself, I'm going to enjoy this. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Master, Master, Master," Kurt chanted. Whining short, needy whines, he arched into his master's touch, thrusting himself on to thick fingers, begging. 

"That's right. That's my boy." Wrapping his hands around Kurt's thighs, Puck pushed them back to his chest, opening Kurt wide. Then he thrust himself inside. 

"Master!" 

"That's it, Baby. So beautiful." Thrusting hard, Puck took what he wanted. Kurt was coming apart under his hands, shaking his head from side to side, wailing with each thrust. Leaning down, Puck whispered in his ear, "You've been such a naughty boy, I shouldn't let you come." 

Kurt whined when he heard that. He knew there was no way to stop himself from coming. He was too out of control. Too lost. 

"You come on my cock. That's all you get." 

Normally that would be the same as telling Kurt he couldn't come at all, but not now. Not this time. It was like a tidal wave rushing toward him. 

"Come for me," Puck whispered. Arching up, Kurt screamed and came. His head swam and his limbs shook. 

"Master! Master! Master!"

Puck continued to thrust into him, unrelenting. "Come on," he whispered. Kurt was still swinging his head from side to side, whining deep in his throat. "G_d, G_d yes! Fuck!" He came and collapsed, wrapping himself around Kurt. "Baby?"

Kurt was still shaking, clutching tightly and whimpering. 

"Baby? Are you alright?" He pulled back to get a good look, but Kurt wrapped himself even tighter around his master, still shaking, whimpering. “I’ve got you. It’s alright. I’m not going to let you go.” Pulling the blanket up around them he tucked it tightly around Kurt. “You’ve been so good. You’re such a good boy.” His carded his hands through Kurt’s hair and softly soothed him. “I’m going to take the blindfold off, OK?”

Kurt nodded. 

Even with the low light in the room, Kurt had to blink a bit and acclimate after having worn the strip of black cloth for so long. Looking up, he found his master smiling at him. 

“You did so well,” Puck told him, giving him a gentle kiss. “I was kind of sure you were going to freak out on me.” 

“I … I thought about it.” 

“You just thought about it?”

“It was very easy to think.” Picking up the strip of black cloth, Kurt rubbed it between his fingers. “I liked it. I don’t think I should have, but I did.” 

“Right. Check that one off on things that can no longer be used as punishment.” But Puck was smiling, so he knew it was alright. “Did you learn anything?”

“Yes, Master. I learned that you get desperate for me after I take a piss. Is this a kink I didn’t know about?”

“Imp!” Puck yelled. Pinning Kurt to the bed, Puck tickled him until he begged for mercy, then tickled him a little more until he was quite satisfied with his victory and Kurt was a giggling, squirmy, mess on the bed. “Now, was that anyway to speak to your master?”

Kurt smiled, trying to swallow the laughter still running through him so he could respond. “Master? I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.” 

“I know.” 

“Good.” 

The next morning Puck accompanied Kurt to work and had a short sit-down with Kurt’s boss. As soon the she was made aware of the incidents and saw the texts, she assured them that Jesse would be fired before the end of the day. 

Stepping out of the office, Kurt tugged on Puck’s sleeve, pulling him to a quiet corner. “That was so easy.” 

“Sometimes I think you forget you’re worth it, but I won’t let you forget anymore. Got me?”

“Will it involve more blindfolds? Because I think I really liked that.” 

“As long as you’re a good boy, I’ll blindfold you anytime you want.” He pulled Kurt into a long, sweet kiss. “In fact, tonight when you come home, put on your blindfold and kneel in the middle of the bed. I’ll take care of everything else.”

“But -”

“Sometimes, I get to take care of you.” 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
